1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turning behavior control of a vehicle such as an automobile for suppressing an oversteering thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been made known as a turning behavior control device for suppressing an oversteering of a vehicle such as an automobile. The oversteering of a vehicle occurs by an excessive steering operation by the driver or a slippage of the vehicle wheels on the road surface, causing a spinning of the vehicle when promoted. The oversteer suppress control is generally executed to steer back the steered wheels in the direction of decreasing the steering angle and/or to brake the front wheel serving at the outside of the turn so that a yaw moment for turning the vehicle toward the outside of the turn is thereby generated.
In a turn suppress control of the vehicle, when a turn suppress yaw moment is applied to the vehicle in one direction and immediately thereafter in the other direction as will be made in a lane changing or a slalom running, an unpleasant feeling is given to the driver or a passenger by a quick reciprocation of the steering direction. In order to avoid such a problem, we have once proposed in Japanese Patent Application 2004-261162 to decrease, at least for a determined period, the speed of application or the magnitude of a second turn suppress yaw moment in the direction opposite to the direction of application of a first turn suppress yaw moment.